1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sensors that measure physiological signals from patients, and the use of such sensors.
2. General Background
Known electrical or digital weight scales typically use a load cell, integrated into a Wheatstone Bridge circuit, to measure a patient's weight. In such devices, the load cell exhibits a small, force-dependent resistance changes when the patient steps on the scale. The Wheatstone Bridge features four resistors, at least one of which is part of the load cell, and a measurable/ascertainable voltage change across Bridge varies with the force applied to the load cell. The voltage change thus correlates to the patient's weight. Once the scale is calibrated, the voltage is digitized and processed and ultimately converted into a weight, which is then displayed to the patient.
More advanced electrical or digital weight scales include stainless steel electrodes and associated circuitry to measure the patient's bioimpedance and/or bioreactance signals. Algorithms process parameters extracted from these signals to estimate parameters such as percent body fat and muscle mass.
Other known sensors measure physiological signals from a patient to determine time-varying waveforms, e.g. thoracic bioimpedance (TBI) and electrocardiogram (ECG) waveforms, with electrodes that attach to the patient's skin. These waveforms can be processed/analyzed to extract other medically relevant parameters such as heart rate (HR), respiration rate (RR), heart rate variability (HRV), stroke volume (SV), cardiac output (CO), and information relating to thoracic fluids, e.g. thoracic fluid index (TFC). Certain physiological conditions can be identified from these parameters using one-time measurements; other conditions require observation of time-dependent trends in the parameters in order to identify the underlying condition. In all cases, it is important to measure the parameters with high repeatability and accuracy.
Some conditions require various physiological parameters to be measured over a relatively short period of time in order to identify the condition. For example, Holter monitors can characterize various types of cardiac arrhythmias by measuring HR, HRV, and ECG waveforms over periods ranging from a day to a few weeks. On the other hand, chronic diseases such as congestive heart failure (CHF) and end-stage renal disease (ESRD) typically require periodic measurements of fluids and weight throughout the patient's life in order to identify the condition. Not surprisingly, patient compliance with measurement routines typically decreases as the measurement period increases. This is particularly true when measurements are made outside of a conventional medical facility, e.g., at the patient's home or in a residential facility such as a nursing home.
Furthermore, the measured values of some physiological parameters will vary with the location at which the parameters are measured, while those associated with other physiological parameters are relatively independent of the location at which the parameters are measured. For example, parameters such as HR, which depends on the time-dependent variation of R-R intervals in ECG waveforms, are relatively insensitive to sensor positioning. Likewise, pulse oximetry (SpO2) and pulse rate (PR), as measured with a pulse oximeter, show little variance with measurement location.
On the other hand, measurements that depend on amplitude-dependent features in waveforms, such as TFC, will be strongly dependent on the measurement location, e.g. the positioning of electrodes. In the case of TFC, for example, the measured value depends strongly on the sensed impedance between a set of electrodes. And this, in turn, will vary with the electrodes' placement. For TFC deviation in the day-to-day placement of the electrodes can result in measurement errors. This, in turn, can lead to misinformation (particularly when trends of the measured parameters are to be extracted), thereby nullifying the value of such measurements and thus negatively impacting treatment.
Like TFC, measured values of blood pressure (e.g. systolic (SYS) and diastolic (DIA) pressure), are typically sensitive to the location at which the parameter is measured. For example, blood pressure measured at the brachial artery with a sphygmomanometer (i.e. a manual blood pressure cuff) or with an oscillomeric device (i.e. an automated blood pressure cuff) will typically be different from that measured at other locations on the body, such as the wrist, thigh, finger, or even the opposite arm. Body temperature (TEMP) is similarly dependent on the location at which it is measured.
3. Sensors, Devices, and Relevant Physiology
Disposable electrodes that measure ECG and TBI waveforms are typically worn on the patient's chest or legs and include: i) a conductive hydrogel that contacts the patient's skin; ii) a Ag/AgCl-coated eyelet that contacts the hydrogel; iii) a conductive metal post that connects to a lead wire or cable extending from the sensing device; and iv) an adhesive backing that adheres the electrode to the patient. Unfortunately, during a measurement, the lead wires can pull on the electrodes if the device is moved relative to the patient's body, or if the patient ambulates and snags the lead wires on surrounding objects. Such pulling can be uncomfortable or even painful, particularly where the electrodes are attached to hirsute parts of the body, and this can inhibit patient compliance with long-term monitoring. Moreover, these actions can degrade or even completely eliminate adhesion of the electrodes to the patient's skin, and in some cases completely destroying the electrodes' ability to sense the physiological signals at various electrode locations.
Some devices that measure ECG and TBI waveforms are worn entirely on the patient's body. These devices have been developed to feature simple, patch-type systems that include both analog and digital electronics connected directly to underlying electrodes. Such devices, like the Holter monitors described above, are typically prescribed for relatively short periods of time, e.g. for a period of time ranging from a day to several weeks. They are typically wireless and include features such as Bluetooth® transceivers to transmit information over a short distance to a second device, which then transmits the information via a cellular radio to a web-based system.
SpO2 values are almost always measured at the patient's fingers, earlobes, or, in some cases, toes. In these cases, patients wear an optical sensor to measure photoplethysmogram (PPG) waveforms, which are then processed to yield SpO2 and PR values. TEMP is typically measured with a thermometer inserted into the patient's mouth.
Assessing TFC, weight, and hydration status is important in the diagnosis and management of many diseases. For example, ESRD occurs when a patient's kidneys are no longer able to work at a level needed for day-to-day life. The disease is most commonly caused by diabetes and high blood pressure, and is characterized by swings in SYS and DIA along with a gradual increase in fluids throughout the body. Patients suffering from ESRD typically require hemodialysis or ultrafiltration to remove excess fluids. Thus, accurate measurement of TFC to identify ESRD can eliminate the need for empirical clinical estimations that often lead to over-removal or under-removal of fluid during dialysis, thereby preventing hemodynamic instability and hypotensive episodes (Anand et al., “Monitoring Changes in Fluid Status With a Wireless Multisensor Monitor: Results From the Fluid Removal During Adherent Renal Monitoring (FARM) Study,” Congest Heart Fail. 2012; 18:32-36). A similar situation exists with respect to CHF, which is a complicated disease typically monitored using a “constellation” of physiological factors, e.g., fluid status (e.g. TFC), vital signs (i.e., HR, RR, TEMP, SYS, DIA, and SpO2), and hemodynamic parameters (e.g. CO, SV). Accurate measurement of these parameters can aid in managing patients, particularly in connection with dispensing diuretic medications, and thus reduce expensive hospital readmissions (Packer et al., “Utility of Impedance Cardiography for the Identification of Short-Term Risk of Clinical Decompensation in Stable Patients With Chronic Heart Failure,” J Am Coll Cardiol 2006; 47:2245-52).
CHF is a particular type of heart failure (HF), which is a chronic disease driven by complex pathophysiology. In general terms, HF occurs when SV and CO are insufficient to adequately perfuse the kidneys and lungs. Causes of this disease are well known and typically include coronary heart disease, diabetes, hypertension, obesity, smoking, and valvular heart disease. In systolic HF, ejection fraction (EF) can be diminished (<50%), whereas in diastolic HF this parameter is typically normal (>65%). The common signifying characteristic of both forms of heart failure is time-dependent elevation of the pressure within the left atrium at the end of its contraction cycle, or left ventricular end-diastolic pressure (LVEDP). Chronic elevation of LVEDP causes transudation of fluid from the pulmonary veins into the lungs, resulting in shortness of breath (dyspnea), rapid breathing (tachypnea), and fatigue with exertion due to the mismatch of oxygen delivery and oxygen demand throughout the body. Thus, early compensatory mechanisms for HF that can be detected fairly easily include increased RR and HR.
As CO is compromised, the kidneys respond with decreased filtration capability, thus driving retention of sodium and water and leading to an increase in intravascular volume. As the LVEDP rises, pulmonary venous congestion worsens. Body weight increases incrementally, and fluids may shift into the lower extremities. Medications for HF are designed to interrupt the kidneys' hormonal responses to diminished perfusion, and they also work to help excrete excess sodium and water from the body. However, an extremely delicate balance between these two biological treatment modalities needs to be maintained, since an increase in blood pressure (which relates to afterload) or fluid retention (which relates to preload), or a significant change in heart rate due to a tachyarrhythmia, can lead to decompensated HF. Unfortunately, this condition is often unresponsive to oral medications. In that situation, admission to a hospital is often necessary for intravenous diuretic therapy.
In medical centers, HF is typically detected using Doppler/ultrasound, which measures parameters such as SV, CO, and EF. In the home environment, on the other hand, gradual weight gain measured with a simple weight scale is likely the most common method used to identify CHF. However, by itself, this parameter is typically not sensitive enough to detect the early onset of CHF—a particularly important stage in the condition when the condition may be ameliorated simply and effectively by a simple change in medication or diet.
SV is the mathematical difference between left ventricular end-diastolic volume (EDV) and end-systolic volume (ESV), and represents the volume of blood ejected by the left ventricle with each heartbeat; a typical value is about 70-100 mL. EF relates to EDV and ESV as described below in Equation 1:
                    EF        =                              SV                          E              ⁢                                                          ⁢              D              ⁢                                                          ⁢              V                                =                                                    E                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                D                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                V                            -                              E                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                S                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                V                                                    E              ⁢                                                          ⁢              D              ⁢                                                          ⁢              V                                                          (        1        )            
CO is the average, time-dependent volume of blood ejected from the left ventricle into the aorta and, informally, indicates how efficiently a patient's heart pumps blood through their arterial tree; a typical value is about 5-7 L/min. CO is the product of HR and SV, i.e.,CO=SV×HR  (2)
CHF patients—particular those suffering from systolic HF—may receive implanted devices such as pacemakers and/or cardioverter-defibrillators to increase EF and subsequent blood flow throughout the body. These devices may include circuitry and algorithms to measure the electrical impedance between different leads of the device. Some implanted devices process this impedance to calculate a “fluid index”. As thoracic fluid increases in the CHF patient, the impedance typically is reduced, and the fluid index increases. Thus, the fluid index, when read by an interrogating device placed outside the patient's body, can indicate the onset of heart failure.
4. Clinical Solutions
Many of the above-mentioned parameters can be used as early markers or indicators that signal the onset of CHF. EF is typically low in patients suffering from this chronic disease, and it can be further diminished by factors such as a change in physiology, an increase in sodium in the patient's diet, or non-compliance with medications. This is manifested by a gradual decrease in SV, CO, and SYS that typically occurs between two and three weeks before hospitalization becomes necessary to treat the condition. The reduction in SV and CO diminishes perfusion to the kidneys. As noted above, these organs then respond with a reduction in their filtering capacity, thus causing the patient to retain sodium and water and leading to an increase in intravascular volume. This, in turn, leads to congestion, which is manifested to some extent by a build-up of fluids in the patient's thoracic cavity (e.g. TFC). Typically, a detectable increase in TFC occurs about 1-2 weeks before hospitalization becomes necessary. Body weight increases after this event (typically by between three and five pounds), thus causing fluids to shift into the lower extremities. At this point, the patient may experience an increase in both HR and RR to increase perfusion. Nausea, dyspnea, and weight gain typically grow more pronounced a few days before hospitalization becomes necessary. As noted above, a characteristic of decompensated HF is that it is often unresponsive to oral medications; thus, at this point, intravenous diuretic therapy in a hospital setting often becomes mandatory. A hospital stay for intravenous diuretic therapy typically lasts about 4 days, after which the patient is discharged and the above-described cycle may start over once again.
Such cyclical pathology and treatment is physically taxing on the patient, and economically taxing on society. In this regard, CHF and ESRD affect, respectively, about 5.3 million and 3 million Americans, resulting in annual healthcare costs estimated at $45 billion for CHF and $35 billion for ESRD. CHF patients account for approximately 43% of annual Medicare expenditures, which is more than the combined expenditures for all types of cancer. Somewhat disconcertingly, roughly $17 billion of this is attributed to hospital readmissions. CHF is also the leading cause of mortality for patients with ESRD, and this demographic costs Medicare nearly $90,000/patient annually. Thus, there understandably exists a profound financial incentive to keep patients suffering from these diseases out of the hospital. Starting in 2012, U.S. hospitals have been penalized for above-normal readmission rates. Currently, the penalty has a cap of 1% of payments, growing to over 3% in the next three years.
Of some promise, however, is the fact that CHF-related hospital readmissions can be reduced when clinicians have access to detailed information that allows them to remotely titrate medications, monitor diet, and promote exercise. In fact, Medicare has estimated that 75% of all patients with ESRD and/or CHF could potentially avoid hospital readmissions if treated by simple, effective programs.
Thus, in order to identify precursors to conditions such as CHF and ESRD, physicians can prescribe physiological monitoring regimens to patients living at home. Typically, such regimens require the use of multiple standard medical devices, e.g. blood pressure cuffs, weight scales, and pulse oximeters. In certain cases, patients use these devices daily and in a sequential manner, i.e., one device at a time. The patient then calls a central call center to relay their measured parameters to the call center. In more advanced systems, the devices are still used in a sequential manner, but they automatically connect through a short-range wireless link (e.g. a Bluetooth® system) to a “hub,” which then forwards the information to a call center. Often, the hub features a simple user interface that presents basic questions to the patient, e.g. questions concerning their diet, how they are feeling, and whether or not medications were taken.
Ultimately, however, and regardless of how sophisticated such instrumentation may be, in order for such monitoring to be therapeutically effective, it is important for the patient to use their equipment consistently, both in terms of the duration and manner in which it is used. Less-than-satisfactory consistency with the use of any medical device (in terms of duration and/or methodology) may be particularly likely in an environment such as the patient's home or a nursing home, where direct supervision may be less than optimal.